Princesse des Enfers-version 2
by Elena Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: Il ne pouvait faire confiance à Yukio, ce faux-frère qui avait tenté de le tuer sous les ordres du Vatican. A présent, Rin est ivre de vengeance et de haine pour ces exorcistes qui le considère en étant qu'une arme qu'il faut éliminer quand elle devient défaillante. Il le sait, seul les démons peuvent l'aider à se venger. T pour le langage. RinxShima et AmaimonxMéphisto
1. Chapter 1

_La voilà. « Princesse des Enfers » réécrite. Changement de nom, de personnalité et d'intrigue, quoique que le cœur de la fic reste inchangé. Que l'OC paraisse Mary Sue est recherché, si vous n'aimez pas, eh bien tant pis. Je ne peux vous forcer, cher lecteur/chère lectrice._

Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la grotte, causant l'agitation des flammes brûlants sur les torches et balaya les paroles de la silhouette à demi éclairée.

Méphisto Phéles la fixa calmement, Amaimon s'empiffra de friandises.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu, petite sœur ? Finit par demander le démon.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je prends ça pour un non, alors. Père va être ravi d'entendre que tu ne veux pas obéir à tes aînés.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, gronda son interlocutrice, soudain apeurée.

- Donc, tu viens ? Questionna Amaimon, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ouais. »

Une vague d'énergie souffla soudain les deux torches. Les deux frères se raidirent, l'un par crainte, l'autre par étonnement. _Aurais-je dit quelque chose qui lui a déplut ? _Songea avec angoisse le directeur de la Croix-Vraie. La puissance qui se dégageait devant eux s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Les yeux étrécis, Méphisto attendit la suite, sa forte appréhension grandissante au fur à mesure que le silence perdurait. Une lumière turquoise brilla finalement ; la peur du démon augmenta d'un cran. Il savait que si jamais elle décidait de les attaquer, ils n'avaient que peu de chance de s'en sortir. Avec la plupart des os brisés, si la chance était à leur côté. Il ne pouvait que la redouter. Elle était faite pour tuer. Elle avait subi un entraînement spécial. Pour devenir une « tueuse ». Un démon chargé d'éliminer ceux qui représentent une menace pour Géhenna, et plus rarement, Satan lui-même. En effet, depuis que Rin Okumura et les autres exorcistes avaient vaincu le seigneur des démons, celui-ci était faible. Toujours aussi fort pour gouverner les enfers, mais pas assez pour ne pas craindre une attaque. La lueur bleutée se transforma en flammes azur, ramenant Méphisto au présent. Amaimon couina de surprise, n'ayant jamais vu de telle démonstration de puissance. Les flammes cessèrent de brûler, pour venir se coller à la peau de la jeune fille, l'entourant d'un manteau flamboyant.

« Bon, on y va ? Demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- Tout de suite. »

Les craintes du vieil démon disparurent, et il sourit, dévoilant ses canines pointues. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, qu'elle avait garder cachée en direction du mur de la grotte. Ses deux mèches noires, qui encadraient son visage fin, s'agitaient doucement, pareilles à deux vipères ondulant dans les herbes. Ses yeux bleus glacés luisaient d'une manière étrange, à la fois fascinante…et dangereuse. Mais ce n'était qu'une petite étincelle, et Méphisto se surpris à en être peiné. Avant, elle était une gamine arrogante -ce qui n'avait pas changé- et pleine de vie. Trouvant toujours un quelconque moyen pour s'amuser avec Amaimon. Maintenant, elle était froide, devenue une toute autre personne. Quand il le lui faisait remarquer, elle se contentait de lui répondre par un haussement d'épaule et d'un « Les gens changent, c'est tout. » Ses lèvres s'étirant en une moue narquoise le rassura quelque peu. Au moins, elle possédait toujours ce caractère de merde qui lui appartenait tant. Arrogante mais adorable, fière mais loyal, oui, elle était parfaite. Une Mary-Sue, quoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Le vent agitait ses cheveux bruns, les tordants dans l'air comme une flamme. Elle fixait d'un regard impassible les autres enfants courir, jouer et crier dans la cour. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un petit groupe à l'écart, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Son cœur se serra. Ces filles étaient ses amies. Ses autres frères et sœurs devaient venir d'ici peu de temps, amenant par la même occasion les exorcistes. Le combat était inévitable. Ces adolescents qu'elle avait appris à connaître, à apprécier et à aimer pour certains allaient être au centre de ce conflit. Mais elle ne permettrait pas que mal leurs soient fait. Elle les protégerait. Les démons en avaient été informés. Ceux qui possédaient un minimum de bon sens ne les attaqueraient pas, sous peine de subir la fureur de la jeune fille. Non, ce qu'elle craignait, c'était les exorcistes. Logiquement, ils ne devraient pas en avoir après eux. Mais on ne savait jamais. La sonnerie fit entendre son appel strident. La cour se vida rapidement, et elle fit demi-tour, disparaissant du toit.

Méphisto faillit tomber de son tabouret. Akira ferma la porte avec la délicatesse qu'elle avait utilisée pour l'ouvrir. Elle s'arrêta, laissant son regard balayer le bureau. Repeint en rose bonbon et blanc, décoré de souvenir du Japon qu'avait ramené Amaimon, c'était typiquement Méphisto.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle, visiblement satisfait de lui.

- C'est…rose. »

Elle s'assit sur le sofa rouge en claquant des doigts. Un nuage gris l'enveloppa puis disparut, laissant apparaître sa forme démoniaque. Le roi du temps eut un sourire. Elle était vraiment sublime. Dommage qu'elle ait un tel caractère. Akira ôta un poil de son haut moulant couleur ébène.

« Que t'es-tu fait au bras, petite soeur ?

- Le crépis ça pique*, répondit-elle en tournant la tête.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Dit-il doucement.

-Aniue…Si je te mentirai, tu crois vraiment que je te le dirai ? Je ne suis pas comme Amaimon et tu le sais. Alors arrête d'essayer, ça vaudra mieux, rétorqua la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de cacher tes menaces. Et je sais bien que tu n'es pas Amaimon. Mais je peux vous faire ce que je veux, à tous les deux.

- Sauf une chose.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? Fit le démon en plissant les yeux.

- Tu ne me mettras pas dans ton lit. »

Méphisto fut amusé par son regard hautain. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis que l'atmosphère entre les deux démons devint électrique. Akira se leva tranquillement puis sortit, ayant soudain changé d'avis. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de sa salle, elle leva le poing, prête à toquer, avant de se raviser. Tout compte fait, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours. Elle tourna les talons et se figea. A quelques mètres de la jeune fille se trouvait la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde. La personne qu'elle aurait tuée à mains nues. L'adolescent quitta sa position nonchalante pour prendre la parole :

« Alors comme ça on sèche ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Rien. C'était juste une politesse, répondit-il.

- T'appelle ça une politesse, toi ? Sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Une mission. Comme tous les exorcistes expérimentés, soupira le jeune homme.

- Ça à pas l'air de t'enchanter, remarqua Akira en souriant.

- Tu rigoles j'espère. Je suis ravi de bientôt pouvoir éradiquer le monde des démons, ironisa-t-il.

- Je suis pose que ça m'implique.

- Tout juste. Je dois y aller, mon frère m'attend. On se reverra Akira.

- J'en doute pas. »

Les yeux fixés sur son meilleur ennemi, son sourire se transforma en un rictus de haine. Ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer et rien au monde ne pourrait le changer. Pas même le fait qu'ils étaient demi-frère. Elle le détestait au plus haut point et c'était réciproque.

Rin s'assit à côté de son frère.

« Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiété, tu sais ! S'indigna Yukio en le scrutant.

- Je traînai dans les couloirs.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Je voulais me repérer un peu, grogna Rin en cachant ses yeux derrière ses cheveux.

- Je t'avais pourtant dire de ne pas être seul ! »

Le cadet eut un sursaut en se rendant compte de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre. Son frère serra les dents et se leva, renversant la chaise et s'attirant un regard méchant de la femme de ménage. Yukio chuchota une excuse, puis cria son nom quand il claqua la porte du self avec violence. Arrivé dans la cour, il inspira à fond pour se calmer. Un craquement de branche lui fit lever la tête.

« Amaimon. Content de te voir.

- J'aurai jamais cru t'entendre dire une chose pareille. T'es drogué ? Ricana le démon en sortant une sucette de sa poche.

-Non. C'est juste qu'après la compagnie de Yukio…

- Je pige. T'aurai pas vu Aki', par hasard ?

- Y a vingt minutes. Comment c'est en ce moment ?

- Plutôt calme. Ça fait bizarre.

- J'ai du mal à y croire. Barre-toi, souffla-t-il soudain en entendant des pas se rapprocher. »

Amaimon disparut aussitôt. Rin resta dos à son frère, ne voulant pas qu'il voit combien il était irrité de s'être fait dérangé pendant sa discussion avec le démon.

« Écoute, Rin…Je-

- T'inquiète, c'est rien ! L'interrompit le fils de Satan en se retournant, un large sourire idiot sur le visage.

- Merci, soupira le cadet, souriant à son tour. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instant avant que Yukio ne se décide à partir. Rin rouvrit les yeux et son sourire disparut.

« Pauvre salop va, marmonna-t-il. »

Depuis un moment déjà il était faux avec son frère. Ce n'était que justice. Et un jour, il se vengerait.

Et voilà. J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre de m****e ! Ah, j'ai eu du mal…Mais je l'aime bien. Et je crois que je vais mettre le rating T pour le langage. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez pourquoi Rin en veut autant à Yukio et pourquoi tant de sympathie avec Amaimon.

* Merci Squeezie !


End file.
